Someone to Hold
by Kasumi Kusanagi
Summary: Blue Dragon Anime. Shu worries over what might happen in the final battle. Luckily, he has someone to help him go through all the pain and worry. Even if it may seem inescapable. Shu x Bouquet


**Hello, people of Fanfiction. Writers and viewers. I bring another oneshot to strengthen the number of stories in the Blue Dragon Fanfiction Archive. :) Okay, now I'm just sounding like an idiot. This was supposed to come out sooner, but I am so flippin tired! I wasted too much energy yelling and gloating that I was the first one in my family who beat all five dragons in Blue Dragon. But then, my brother calls a day later and says that he beats them and King Poo, and he sent me a video for proof! *curses* Anyway, I'm saying unimportant crap. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Dragon. Nor do I own any game or anime. I just own my game systems and toys.**

* * *

Shu sat down on the ground, a feeling of worry taking him over. The team was about to travel to Heaven's Castle and confront Rudolf. At first, he couldn't wait for the assault. But then, he wondered: what if something bad happens like last time? What if someone dies and he could've saved them. This wasn't an average enemy, this was Rudolf. The leader of the Superior Life Forms whom have plagued the team's travels since this whole journey started.

"I thought I'd find you here."Shu turned around and saw Bouquet standing there. The girl waved. "Hi."

Shu just made a sound that apparently indicated that he was greeting her. Bouquet shrugged the confused feeling from that off and sat next to him, not bothering him in the slightest.

"So, you ready to go face Rudolf tomorrow?"

Shu put on a fake smile. "Yeah! We're gonna win for sure! I mean, no one is going to get hurt, not like... last time..."Shu's false enthusiasm was wearing off and memories from the battle of darkness were once again plaguing the young boy's mind.

Bouquet raised an eyebrow at Shu's actions. "Shu, are you okay?"

"Of course, I'm okay! Man, you need to stop worrying about me so much."Shu said with another fake smile.

Bouquet didn't buy this in the slightest. "Shu, don't lie to me. What's the matter?"

"I told you, it's nothing."

"Shu... come on. Tell me."

Shu sighed and then looked down. "It's about the battle. I don't know how it's going to turn out. And... to tell you the truth, I'm scared to death over what's fated to happen."

Bouquet smiled. "Is that all? Man, don't scare me like that. I mean, none of us know what's going to happen. It's just going to without any of us knowing."

"That's not what I meant."Shu looked at the girl next to him. "Think about it. Two years ago, we fought against Zola. Schneider ended up dying. Later, Zola died and none of did anything to stop it."

"Shu..."

She closed his eyes. "How am I supposed to know if anyone's going to die in this battle too? What if I die? Or Jiro. Or Andropov, Kluke, or even..."

Bouquet hesitated, but came out with it. "Even who?"

"Or maybe even... _you_."

Bouquet froze right there. She hated to admit it. But Shu was right. Anyone could die at the upcoming battle. Something so pessimistic was, unfortunately, correct.

Shu continued. "If Noi, Marumaro, or you die... I'm not sure what I'd do. You guys are my friends."

Bouquet observed Shu carefully. The young boy was close to tears at the thought of any of his friends being killed when the time comes. She hated seeing him like this. She then put her arm around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Shu, it's gonna be fine. We'll all survive."

"But what if we don't!?"Shu was nearing his breaking point. "Zola died right there when all we did was watch! I wasn't able to do anything! And now... I can almost guarantee that it's gonna happen again! I hated feeling so useless, I hated watching one of my friends die, and I still hate the fact that I'd have to live with that for the rest of my life!"

"Shu, I felt that way too. But I overcame it. You have to do that, too."

"I don't know if I can. This isn't a dream. This is real. I can't tell if anyone's gonna die when I could've saved them. And if you die this time, that'll affect me in more ways that one."Shu finally admitted. "You're one of the most important people in my life. And if that should happen then I'd..."

Bouquet pulled Shu's head to her lap as he finally began to cry. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Until Shu finally calmed down, his head still on Bouquet's lap.

Shu spoke up. "I'm sorry. I must look completely pathetic right now."

Bouquet stroked Shu's hair. "No, you don't. If nothing else, you're brave for admitting your real feelings about this. I'm scared too, but we have each other. As long as that remains true, we'll never be alone."

"Thank you, Bouquet."

"Anytime."She then yawned. "Now let's go back. We need to go to sleep for tomorrow."

Bouquet was about to stand up, but Shu put his arm around her waist. "Can we stay here, just for tonight. I really need someone right now."

"Sure. I'm okay with that."Bouquet smiled and hugged Shu.

The two quickly lay down on the ground and held each other tightly. Awaiting the day where all of their struggles will end, in victory or in death. Neither of them wanted to admit it, but they wished that they'd stay toghether like this. But they knew one thing, whenever one of them was down, they'd always have someone to hold: each other.

* * *

**Well, I know it seemed kinda sappy, but I wanted to write it. Overall, I say it turned out good. Hopefully. Well, sayonara! :)**

**~Kasumi Kusanagi (A.K.A The Guardian of the Electric Toothbrush)**


End file.
